


Dangerous Liaison

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: Selina turned to Kent. ‘Whatcha still doing here? I’m all liaised out, go on. Shoo.’





	Dangerous Liaison

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Intronerd for the request!

Blood was in the water. The hostage crisis had become a scandal and someone was going to pay.

‘Just leave me to rot in here,’ Ben wailed.

Kent leaned against the shelving. ‘Live in here if you wish, but I need your approval for –’

‘I don’t care. Do whatever.’ Ben slumped back against the boxes of folders. ‘Have you spoken to POTUS?’

‘About?’

Ben raised bleary red-rimmed eyes. ‘Someone’s gotta take the blame. Lying to Congress?’

‘It’s unlikely to be us,’ Kent said.

‘You could ask POTUS.’

Kent’s expression was pinched. ‘I would rather not.’

Ben shrugged. ‘Ask her nicely. She’ll tell you.’

It was a joke, a bad joke, that POTUS was the person stopping the administration getting anything done. They achieved a lot. Nothing they wanted to, mind you. Gaffes, embarrassments, and disasters by the boatload. POTUS didn’t seem able to wish the nation a happy Memorial Day without causing an international incident. Yet POTUS appeared completely oblivious to this, and instead insisted on sneeringly treating anyone outside of the West Wing as incompetent simpletons.

It was exhausting, and Kent had no energy for dealing with it. He had no energy for dealing with POTUS. It was unfortunate then that he was the liaison to POTUS.

He was greeted by Sue Wilson’s standard blank stare. ‘What?’ she asked.

‘I’m here to be see the president,’ Kent said.

‘She’s busy,’ Sue said.

‘She’s the president,’ Kent said. ‘It would be peculiar is she wasn’t busy.’

Sue gave him a wry look. ‘Do you have something for me?’

Kent took a small box of expensive chocolates from his case and handed them to her.

She examined his offering, and then nodded. ‘Sit down,’ she said. ‘I will slot you in with her for five minutes after her meetings with the chief of staff.’ She checked her watch. ‘Probably in ten minutes.’

Kent took a seat. ‘Thank you.’

She nodded and continued working. Kent had gone through it too many times to be surprised that she appeared to completely ignore him, or that an assistant appeared silently with a coffee just the way he liked it.

‘Hey buddy,’ Dan said cheerfully as he wandered into the office ‘How’s life in the Vice President’s office?’

‘Mr Egan,’ Kent said shortly.

‘I hear Ben Cafferty is spending his days in a stationery store,’ Dan said.

Kent nodded. ‘He likes to spend time with the rest of the outmoded equipment like fax machines and microfiches.’

Dan grinned. ‘That’s a good one. So, what’s the word in the Vice President’s Office?’

‘The usual,’ Kent said smoothly. ‘He’s a little cautious about this whole hostage business.’

Dan’s smile went wooden. ‘I should probably get going,’ he said. ‘It was great catching up.’

He practically ran from the room. Kent glanced at Sue, and thought he saw her smirk for a moment.

‘Do I need to put a dollar in the swear jar?’ he asked.

‘In this office, a swear jar would pay for a vacation four times a year,’ Sue said. She pointed at the Oval Office door. ‘Get ready for your moment.’

Kent stood up quickly. After a couple of seconds, the doors were pushed open and the chiefs of staff flowed out.

Sue slipped past them. ‘Ma’am. Kent Davison is here to see you.’

‘Oh, fuck me,’ Selina said. ‘Send him in.’

Kent set his shoulders and walked into the Oval Office.

POTUS reclined back in her chair. Her bagman, wearing a sour expression, was stood at her side.

‘Ya got problems over in the Eisenhower?’ she asked. ‘Because if the vice president can’t get his own house in order I don’t know what the fuck he wants me to do about it.’

‘Nothing like that, Madam President,’ Kent said. ‘The vice president merely wishes to check that you’re still having your meeting with him this afternoon.’

She did a backwards whistle. ‘Ooh, I am really busy, you know.’

‘Finding a scapegoat does seem like a time-consuming business.’

Gary gasped audibly.

Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘You remember the part of your life where your guy lost the primaries and how you work for the loser.’

‘You remember that you had to beg “my guy” to come on the ticket because nobody else was willing?’

Selina leaned back in her chair. ‘Gary, get out.’

He scrambled to the door, flashing Kent an outraged look as he went.

Selina tapped her fingers on her desk. ‘Who the fuck do you think you are?’

Kent shrugged. ‘Vice President Hughes’ Senior Advisor and the liaison to the President. That would be you.’

‘You think that means you have the right to come over her and talk to me like you’re my equal?’ She was out of her chair, stalking over to him.

‘I think it gives me the responsibility to do so.’

Selina got into his space, trying to intimidate him. When she was sat down it was easy to forget how small she was. In front of him, almost on her tips toes, she was so slight. Almost fragile.

‘You little fucker,’ she growled. ‘I could squash you like a bug.’

‘You’re welcome to try it,’ he said.

He dropped his case. She grabbed his jacket.

He caught her as she jumped. He grabbed her ass as she wrapped her legs around him.

‘We don’t have long,’ he mumbled, carrying her over to the couch.

‘Quit fucking talking then and do me.’

He threw her onto the couch, and unbuttoned his pants as she yanked up her skirt and jerked down her panties.

He kissed her, a hard, demanding kiss, and slid his hand between her legs.

‘Come on,’ she whined.

‘You’re not ready.’

She pushed his hand against, grinding against his palm. ‘Worry about yourself,’ she said.

‘I will.’ He spun her over, slid a pillow under her stomach, and took her from behind.

She pushed back against each thrust, taking him deeper.

There was a knock at the door.

‘We’re busy!’ Selina screamed.

‘Sorry!’ someone called.

She tightened around him.

He felt his fingers dig into her thighs.

She shuddered as she came, shaking with the effort of keeping quiet.

He took a moment longer. Threw back his head and watch while light pulse across his closed eyelids.

The only sound was their laboured breathing.

He sat down.

She sat up, fussing with her underwear. ‘What’s going on with Hughes?’ she asked. ‘Fucker has cancelled six appearances in two weeks.’

Kent squirmed as he quickly cleaned himself up. ‘Who are you scapegoating for the hostages?’

He knew she turned to look at him from the way her voice changed. ‘Oh, it’s like that?’

‘It’s always been like that.’

Selina stood up. ‘Sec Def Maddox.’

Kent thought about it. ‘Logical.’

‘Jeez, thanks.’ She pushed back her hair. ‘Your turn.’

‘The second lady is indisposed,’ Kent said. ‘He’s been cancelling events to look after her.’

Her lip curled. ‘He’s slacking off because Cruella De Veep has a cold?’

Kent stood up. ‘He’s caring for his wife because she attempted suicide.’

Selina’s eyes widened. ‘Oh shit.’

‘Obviously that’s not something to be discussed with anyone else.’

She threw up her arms. ‘I’m the president! I should know this shit! You should tell me this stuff.’

He frowned. ‘I just did.’

‘Because I asked, because I made you,’ she snapped.

Kent shook his head. ‘It’s a private issue. I shouldn’t have told you.’

Selina put her hand on her hip. ‘You should’ve told me earlier.’  

‘Why?’ he asked. ‘You don’t even like the woman.’

‘He’s my number two,’ Selina snapped.

‘And you treat him that way. You promised him meetings support, access...’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Boo-hoo. Cry me a river. This isn’t about him, this is about you. Where’s your loyalty?’

Kent narrowed his eyes. ‘With my employer, the vice president.’

Selina tapped her foot. ‘He works for me,’ she said.

‘That’s not how it works,’ Kent said, picking up his case. He walked to the door. ‘Perhaps if you had the meetings with him that you promised them he would tell you these things.’

Selina wrinkled her nose. ‘Why would I want to talk to him?’

Kent put his hand on the handle. ‘You said you wanted to know.’

‘I said I wanted you to tell me,’ she said. ‘Different thing.’

Kent opened the door. ‘Thank you for your time. Madam President.’

She put her hands on her hips. ‘Hang on.’

‘What?’

‘Sue!’ she bellowed.

Sue appeared at the door. She had a pad and a pen.

‘Kent needs to have a standing appointment with me,’ Selina said. ‘Say, Mondays and Thursdays. Slot him in wherever.’

‘Ma’am, I really don’t think that’s necessary,’ Kent protested.

‘I do, and I’m the president around here. Oh, and Sue? If anyone knocks on the door, walks in, or otherwise interrupts when I’m in a meeting with Mr Davison, I will have them, and their entire extended families taken to a black site and tortured to death. That clear?’

‘As crystal,’ Sue said.

Selina turned to Kent. ‘Whatcha still doing here? I’m all liaised out, go on. Shoo.’

Kent trudged back to the Eisenhower building, where the sense of despair and oppression was almost palpable. Ben was still hiding in the store room. Kent joined him.

‘Did you get in?’ Ben asked.

Kent looked at him blankly.

‘Did you get into POTUS?’

‘Uh...’

‘Any time I try to talk to her she’s always too busy,’ Ben said.

‘Oh,’ Kent said. ‘Yes. I got into her.’

Ben gave a nod. ‘You get her to agree to meetings with the Veep?’

Kent blew out his cheeks. ‘No, she has no interest in discussing anything with him.’

Ben hitched up his pants. ‘She’d rather just keep fucking you, huh?’

‘Apparently,’ Kent said.

Ben stood up and patted Kent’s shoulder. ‘It’s a rough job bit someone’s gotta do it.’

        The End.

 


End file.
